hinata sasuke red strings of fate
by kakashi12345
Summary: a short story about how hyuuga and uchiha are married due to power struggles as sasuke plans for the uchiha to become a top clan in konoha and pledge alliegence to the hokage. However hinata still has feelings for naruto. this is my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

sasuhina

summary

a short story about how hyuuga and uchiha are married due to power struggles as sasuke plans for the uchiha to become a top clan in konoha and pledge alliegence to the hokage. However hinata still has feelings for naruto.

chapter 1 unfortunte event

" I am sorry hinata...for dragging you into this" sasuke spoke with guilt.

"Its ok s-sasuke kun, if it is for the benefit of the village then it can't be helped..." hinata mumbled with a pitiful smile on her face.

After the great shinobi war sasuke had pledged his loyalty to konoha and helped naruto defeat madara in a fierce final battle. However due to sasukes infamous status as a rogue nin, many countries wanted him dead. They did not like the sound of another Uchiha clan rising and another uchiha starting a war again. Naruto the newly appointed hokage, to save his best friend pleaded to save sasuke's life and since sasuke had helped end the war with madara the countries agreed to spare his life. However when it came to the matter of the uchiha clan, the other countries feared the idea. It was sasuke's ambition to rebuild his clan and restore the reputation of the uchiha clan. The only solution the other countries allowed was if the uchiha was to be betrothed to a respectful noble clan and if the uchiha clan pledged eternal loyalty to the hokage. This was all in order to control and keep an eye on the uchiha clan so another madara or reckless Uchiha wouldn't arise.

Hinata became embroiled in this political power struggle because she was the eldest daughter of the most noble and respected clan the hyuuga. Also because the hyuuga were closely related to the uchiha clan so it would guarantee that the future uchiha children would have a strong bloodline and all of them would have the sharingan and not the byakugan as the uchiha gene was more dominant.

hinata sat calm and composed wearing a blue kimono while looking at the rock garden, lost in thought. sasuke who had his hands in his pockets and was leaning against a wall sighed as he looked at the rock garden too as the red sun began to set. he decided to cut the distance between them and sat next to hinata, making hinata a little surprised.

"hinata I can't promise anything but I'll try my best to look after you. Thank you." sasuke said with a serious expression on his face.

"s-sasuke kun I also can't promise that i can forget n-naruto kun...but I'll try my best to accept you but i will need some time" hinata stuttered with all her courage as she let her true feelings out.

sasuke slid his hand to hold hinatas but she pulled away and apologized. hinata left the patio in a rush. It was clear hinata was the one most hurt as she had sacrificed a lot for the peace. if this alliance didn't happen the other countries could go to war with konoha over the uchiha. She did not want to put the village in danger. she did not want to put the hokage naruto in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 - new beginings

It had been three days since their traditional marriage had happened and they had moved to the original uchiha compound in the village. Their day went by quietly and contently as they did their daily chores. hinata would cook dinner and look after the house as she had took a month off work, while sasuke would do his duties as a ninja and arrive home.

"What's for dinner today hinata?" sasuke asked anxiously.

"U-um its tomato soup.. I hope you like it" hinata shyly replied with a small pink blush.

Sasuke chuckled as he loved that his new wife knew his favorite food was tomatoes. sasuke had taken a liking to his new bride. he liked the way she tried her best and the way the way she blushed at little things - making cute faces. he also noticed she was a much more confident girl than the young girl he used to know. also he knew that she still made a sad smile sometimes when she thought she was alone in the house.

"so who told you tomatoes were my favorite hinata san?"sasuke questioned.

hinata paused then answered "...it was naruto kun" she had a a blank solemn expression on her face.

sasuke felt a surge of anger and jealousy as he saw hinatas expression. She still couldn't forget naruto. However that made him even more determined to win her over. He found it strange how she wasn't like the other girls fawning over him. It was almost like his first rejection.

sasuke quickly stood up and commanded, "Let's go out for dessert hinata".

" E-eh sasuke kun what about finishing your meal?" hinata fumbled, but it was too late sasuke grabbed her wrist and they headed outside.

They had just reached their front door step and sasuke glanced at hinatas face it was bright red, sasuke blushed a little seeing the adorable hinata.

"Um s-sasuke kun could you please l-let go of my w-wrist.."hinata stuttered looking sideways embarrassed as her heart wentracing_ ( doki doki)._

Her hands were soft, gentle and slender sasuke felt his heart sink when he had to let go. It was an unspoken rule but hinata was not comfortable with sasuke's touch. sasuke apologized in a disappointed way...however he wouldn't give up he would just have to make hinata reach for his hand instead one day.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 step by step

It was dusk, the village was bustling with life, bright red lanterns were illuminating the shopping district. A warm breeze swayed hinata's violet silky hair while hinata's slender fingers ran through her hair pushing it behind her ear. Sasuke just admired the sight blushing a little.

"Sasuke kun where shall we eat ice cream?" hinata asked as her stomach growled.

The shocked sasuke remembered that he had forcefully took hinata out to shopping without letting her finish her meal. Yet she hadn't complained.

"E-er lets just g-go to this place right here" sasuke fumbled as he felt guilty.

The hyuuga heiress just picked a small scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"You know you can have whatever you like. Its my treat" sasuke said.

Yet still the hyuuga was satisfied and gave a warm smile. Sasuke smiled back amused. they left the ice cream parlor and were walking on the street when...thud!

two huge men with vanilla ice cream splattered all over them knocked hinata over.

"Hey watch where you're going brat! You got ice cream all over us!" the large man shouted.

" A-ah I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I-i just-" hinata spoke but she was interrupted as one of the men grabbed her collar.

Sasuke's eyes widened with rage and he grabbed the man's arm freeing hinata from his grip

"Don't you dare touch her! ill snap your arm in two!" sasuke shouted with rage!

The worried hinata in a moment of anxiety hurried back to sasukes side and

protected behind him she clung to sasukes shirt. For the first time hinata herself clung to sasuke which surprised him as his wide eyes looked at her blushing.

"Hey! ill be the one who snaps that girl's and your bones! you cocky brat!" the other large man screamed in rage as he threw a punch to sasuke.

sasuke dodged the attack effortlessly and pushed hinata back as he dealt lethal blows with his fists to the men's stomachs. His eyes still filled with rage! He approached the injured men crawling on the floor and he began to activate his chidori! As flickers of electricity began spitting from sasukes hand hinata was filled with horror. it had gone too far sasuke was enraged. She had to stop him!

"Sasuke kun! Stop!" hinata screamed as she grabbed his arm with all her might!

hinata hugged sasukes arm tightly not allowing him to move his arm for the final blow.

"Please stop sasuke kun..." hinata pleaded with teary eyes.

Seeing her upset expression he diffused his chidori and hung his head low. He sighed as he began to walk away from the two men.

"L-lets go home sasuke kun" hinata spoke timidly.

Before sasuke could put his hands in his pockets he felt something warm touch his hands.

hinata tugged him and lead him holding his hand tightly. sasuke was speechless as the same girl who hated his touch was leading him through the busy streets of konoha holding his hands tightly.

Her hands were hot and sweaty and her face was bright red. sasuke just blushed allowing himself to be dragged. hinata wouldn't let go of sasuke until she was certain he had calmed down and until they reached home. The air around them was filled with nervousness and warmth as they took a long walk back home under the star lit sky.

they finally reached their house and hinata said, "thanks sasuke kun for today. good night...".

she released her tight grip and her hands slipped away. Yet the warmth of her hand still lingered in sasukes hand. Then they departed onto their separate ways as the day had come to an end.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 - if it was naruto kun...

The Sun was blazing bright in the clear blue skies while the birds chirped merrily in the pleasant morning.

"U-um sasuke kun shall i help you pack?" hinata asked.

"No its ok" sasuke replied with an annoyed tone.

It was the day before sasuke's S rank mission which involved at least 2 weeks in the rain country escorting a royal member of the rain country, prince kuja. Hinata could sense that sasuke was annoyed however she couldn't think of any reason why sasuke would be annoyed at her. She was nervous and clueless.

" Ill go make some tea" hinata spoke quickly as she dashed towards the kitchen

Before sasuke could refuse, hinata was out of the room, sasuke gave troublesome sigh. He sometimes got angry at himself for getting angry at hinata as she was always clueless. the reason he was angry was actually quite silly and childish. He was annoyed that hinata showed no sign of sadness that he was leaving for two weeks on a S rank mission. Instead she cheered him on with enthusiasm saying _do your best sasuke kun _and he almost felt that she was happy that he was leaving, the quicker the better. The thought made him fill with gloom.

Hinata returned to the room and put the tea down on the table and they both sipped their green tea. It was awkward.

As they were facing opposite each other and not talking they both shook their heads to the side so they wouldn't have to meet each other's gaze. Hinata's heart began pounding as she couldn't take the awkward atmosphere anymore.

"S-so sasuke kun what time are you leaving?" hinata questioned nervously, while blushing.

"I will take my leave now..." sasuke replied, dissappointed with the question as it seemed hinata really did not miss him.

"E-eh?" hinata blurted as she quickly stood up to follow sasuke as he left.

sasuke had gotten up quickly and began heading for the door. He grabbed his bags and walked towards the front door exit. He had already stepped outside on the fresh green grass and he turned his head back as Hinata came rushing. Hinata was a little out of breath with slight pink blush. She stood on the wooden patio holding onto one of the wooden beams for support while she got her breath back. She stared at sasuke with an upset look on her face, she knew he was definately upset and it was time to confront him why before he left for a long trip.

"S-sasuke kun wait! I know your upset about something but at least tell me what i have done wrong? I dont want you to leave like this..." Hinata shouted with all her anxiety and nervousness pouring out.

The surprised sasuke widened his eyes, speechless. He did not expect Hinata to have the guts to shout like that.

Now how could he explain to her his ridiculous reason for being upset.

"I-if it was naruto, you would treat him differently right?" sasuke questioned sadly.

"s-sasuke kun ..." hinata replied with guilt as a heavy weight began to crush her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 - an unexpected goodbye

" S-sasuke - kun...w-what do you mean..?" hinata timidly questioned her face filled with worry.

sasuke clicked his tongue because now he was really annoyed. He knew he had started the fight but the fact he had to explain everything to the clueless hinata drove him mad...and also filled him with guilt.

"T-ch! I meant what I said! if it was naruto then you would probably treat him differently!" sasuke shouted irritably with his back turned to hinata, unable to face her.

"Y-you would probably miss him..."

"..you wouldn't be so eager to send him away..."

"..You would be worried about him..."

"...You would probably be counting down the days till he returned..."

"...But because it's me...you…probably-no...you don't feel that way for me..." sasuke softly spoke staring at the ground with solemn eyes, with his fists clenched, realizing his place in hinata's heart...

Hinata's heart squeezed with pain...the somewhat half true accusations pierced her heart...she was mortified almost too dumbfounded to reply...

"T-thats not true s-sasu-!" she desperately cried.

"It's ok hinata...you don't have to explain yourself." sasuke interrupted.

"...Besides…it was me who selfishly forced you to marry me..." sasuke sighed

"Let's just forget this fight and -"

_step step step_

_THUD!_

sasuke's eyes widened as he felt warmth on his back as hinata's arms slowly wrapped around his chest.

"T-that's not true s-sasuke-kun..." hinata cried, her face all teary, upset and madly blushing against sasuke's back.

"W-whether its n-naruto- kun or s-sasuke-kun, I-I would never burden either of you with e-emotions o-or selfish feelings before a m-mission..."

"T-thats m-my shinobi way..." hinata cried nervously as her hands clutched tightly onto sasuke's white shirt.

Sasuke froze. He could feel the warmth of hinata's body and could feel the rapid beating of Hinata's heart. His cheeks reddened immediately, he was flustered and was just too shocked to respond._ He was shocked she was really hugging him. Actually, more importantly he was shocked that he had wrongly accused her of being cold... when it was just hinata trying to be brave and acting as a shinobi first not a wife._

"H-hinata..I'm s-sorr-" sasuke stumbled.

"I-it's ok...I just didn't want you to leave with a m-misunderstanding..." hinata interrupted as her eyes teared up.

Realizing his mistake sasuke needed to face hinata who was still desperately clinging onto him hiding her face behind his back. He needed to free himself of her grip even if that was not what he wanted to do. As he began to free himself of her grip slowly pushing her delicate arms, hinata became alarmed and squeezed sasuke even tighter.

"W-wait sasuke-kun!" Hinata quickly blurted!

"U-um...E-er..I don't want you to see me like this!...I-it's...really embarrassing ...S-so p-please j-just c-carry on walking towards your mission.." the embarrassed hinata stuttered her bright red face turning to the side in shame.

"I-im letting y-you go now s-so promise me you won't look this way!" Hinata pleaded.

sasuke sighed. He had forgotten how shy hinata was and how bold she could become sometimes...Now he definitely didn't feel like going...he didn't feel like leaving hinata alone...

"Sigh... All right I promise.." sasuke reluctantly sighed.

Finally hinata's arms retreated and their warmth slipped away. Hinata with her face down standing behind sasuke in a blue kimono rubbed her left arm in embarrassment and quietly spoke, " I-i'll be waiting for you... please come back safely..."

"Hmph! Who do you think I am... off course I will come back safely I am Sasuke Uchiha after all." sasuke who had his back turned to Hinata smirked in confidence as finally he knew Hinata cared a lot for him.

As per the promise hinata hurried back to their front patio and leaned against the wooden beam while sasuke didn't turn around.

"Oh and one more thing hinata" sasuke spoke without turning.

"I am sorry I'm going to break your promise. There's no way I'm leaving without seeing you face one last time!" sasuke smirked with a cocky grin and he quickly turned around to gaze at the shy Hinata.

Hinata was shocked and flustered she couldn't hide her embarrassment. As sasuke turned to glance at hinata the wind blew and her silky dark blue hair glistened in the sunlight. The face hinata had desperately tried to hide was of her in pure shyness, her cheeks were madly blushing in a rose tint, her eyes all teary and sparkling full shyness and her eyebrows knitted in worry.

Sasuke just stared in silence, his mouth gaped open.

"Hmph!" Hinata was now annoyed and ashamed and she pouted with her jelly pink lips!

Sasuke was dazed and stunned but hinata's reaction snapped him out of it and he quickly turned away from hinata. sasuke's ears turned red as his heart pounded uncontrollably. Her shyness had rubbed off on him and made him shy too with a hot red blush spreading across his face.

Sliding her silky hair behind her ears with her slender fingers and finally turning her back to sasuke the embarrassed and annoyed hinata entered into the house, her figure slowly disappearing into the distance.

The dazed and feeling slightly warm and fuzzy sasuke began walking towards his mission blown away by the unexpected goodbye...


	6. Chapter 5 extra

chapter 5.5 - extra

Hinata ran upstairs to her bedroom in a hurry and dived into her bed clutching her soft fluffy pillow. She was so embarrassed she could feel her red face burning with heat. She had told sasuke not to look but he didn't listen! He did what he pleased! hinata was really annoyed that sasuke didn't keep his word! she had seen a new side to sasuke, he was sly and it wasn't good for her heart...

Meanwhile sasuke had met his team mates for the mission who were naruto and shino. they glided through the tree tops racing to reach their destination quickly.

"Sasuke you have a really stupid grin on your face! Pfft!" naruto cockily teased sasuke as he jumped from treetop to treetop.

"T-ch!" sasuke just clicked his tongue in embarrassment unable to reply.

"Haha! Looks like I was right !It's probably due to Hinata right?"naruto teased sasuke even further laughing to his heart's content! It was a rare event for naruto to be able to tease sasuke around!

Sasuke was now officially blushing trying his best not to get caught! In his attempt to save himself he retorted, "N-naruto try and make any more fun of me and I'll beat your monkey face to a pulp!"

Naruto gave a gentle smile he was happy that his two friends were getting along and he knew sasuke was just joking.

"Fine fine! I'll stop! And who you calling a monkey face! " naruto yelled pretending to be mad...


	7. Chapter 6

chapter 6 - distance

A few days had passed since sasuke had left for the mission and hinata was doing her regular house work as usual. The quiet and empty ambience of the house made hinata feel lonely and glum as all she could hear was the clinking of the plates as she washed them. Although the house was usually quiet as they hardly talked but without sasuke the house had changed drastically becoming an eerie and deserted environment.

_I-I never knew this house could be so quiet..._hinata pondered..._when sasuke-kun is here...he makes this house feel more welcome and warmer..._

_...Ahhh...it's probably because he always makes an effort to talk to me_...hinata finally realized, her eyes growing wide.

_...Hmnnn...especially during dinner... where he insists we eat together and he even hurries frantically to finish his work off..._hinata chuckled at the cute memory of sasuke rushing to pack up his work.

Then Hinata's face turned cold her eyes lifeless as she realized something important...

"... I-I should put more of an effort in talking with sasuke-kun...since he makes such an effort to talk to me...even though I'm probably a dull and boring person to talk to..."Hinata mumbled with guilt as she had not noticed sasuke's small gestures and efforts before. In her mind hinata had made a resolution to become kinder to sasuke kun and pay more attention to him...

Hinata sighed heavily...as she also realized that she had no one to share dinner with and was alone. She finished off her chores quickly and slowly headed to bed, to sleep away the boredom and loneliness.

The next morning the birds chirped sweetly as the sun lightened the morning sky.

"W-what! Y-you're coming back?!" hinata screamed as her body jerked up from the bed!

"..."

The embarrassed hinata with her eyes fully awake finally realized that she was in her room tucked up in her cozy pink bed and that sasuke was nowhere to be seen...

Dejected and embarrassed she realized that she was just dreaming...in her dream she had dreamt that sasuke was returning early. But that wasn't the reality.

But suddenly...

_Knock! Knock! _

"N-no W-way! C-could i-it be?!" Hinata fumbled as she slid out of her bed clumsily quickly grabbing her gown, running frantically towards the front door.

Her heart was pounding as she felt a surge of excitement when she finally reached the door.

Hinata flung the door open and blurted,"Sasuk-!"

"Good morning Hinata sama! I'm just delivering the konoha times and oh there's a firework festival next week in the village so make sure you come!" the friendly postman greeted with a bright smile.

" E-er-um! Y-yes I'll t-try to make it! T-thank you for telling me!" Hinata spouted in a hurry to hide her embarrassing greeting from before!

Hinata quickly grabbed the paper and closed the door. She leaned against the door, her face flushed red clutching her pounding chest tightly..._.I-I'm definitely going crazy!_...she thought to herself...


	8. Chapter 7 - that fateful night

chapter 7 - that fateful night..

The sun was setting, the sky was a mixture of orange and red hues and the village of konoha was bustling with activity. Staring at the hordes of people dressed festively, hair up and in pretty yukatas, hinata gazed admiring the sight. It was the last day of the festival and also it was the day before sasuke's return. Hinata wasn't feeling too well recently and did not go to the festival even once. It was no different today, she didn't want to attend the festival alone.

"Sigh...just one more day to go..." hinata sighed.

Then hinata suddenly blushed bright red as she remembered what sasuke had said."...You would probably be counting down the days till he returned..."

As her head filled with flashbacks of their goodbye she thought, _See sasuke -kun...you were wrong...I-i do miss your presence this house is so lonely without you..._

Meanwhile a certain black haired ninja was making his way back to his house...

_Did she miss me?! Will she be surprised ?! Ugh ! Why am I acting so nervous even though I am THE Sasuke Uchiha_! Sasuke thought to himself, increasing the pace of his walk eager to meet his bride.

Never in his whole life did he ever meet a girl who didn't fall for him. With just a push he could make any girl fall for him but with hinata one push could drive her away since she was so shy! _Hmph - Whatever ! I like a challenge! _Sasuke smirked with his confidence back again.

Sasuke reminisced why he liked her so much in the first place. It was that fateful night...

One painful cold, rainy night sasuke was standing in the middle of the forest drenched in rain washing his sorrows away. After the Great War Sasuke returned home all battered and bruised with only his best friend naruto by his side. No family, nowhere to go and all alone, sasuke was sinking into his depths of despair when...

"S-sasuke-kun! S-stop! W-what are you doing here?! Y-you'll catch a cold i-if you stay out here any longer..." the timid hyuuga spoke emerging from behind a tree.

"Huh...why do you care anyway...Shouldn't you be the one who should be sorrowful...getting tied down to the hated criminal sasuke uchiha..." sasuke glared at hinata with cold eyes.

hinata shivered in fear due to sasuke's cold gaze, but she wasn't going to back down.

"I-I don't hate you..." hinata stuttered boldly.

sasuke's eyes grew wide.

"I-i heard about y-your b-brother...i-if i had to lose my s-sister and family the way you did...I-im sure i would become like y-you..." hinata glared back to sasuke with determined eyes.

"T-that's w-why I won't j-judge you till I know you..." hinata honestly replied.

"A-and a-about the w-wedding! D-don't burden yorself thinking about it...i-it's m-my o-own selfish wish..."Hinata stuttered with tears in her eyes which were still full of determination.

"I-I can't promise my f-feelings for you... b-but I can promise I'll be your support whenever you need me..." hinata spoke drenched in the rain with serious eyes.

For the first time in a long time he felt he wasn't alone... and he wasn't being judged...even though she was the one who was suffering more than he did...she came to ease his pain...

"Please wait for me...it will take me time to adjust..." the hyuuga stated, turning her back to sasuke and leaving for the night.

_Hmph! I'll wait forever for you...you who made me feel like I had a family once again.._.Sasuke confirmed in his mind after he finished remembering that fateful night...


	9. Chapter 8 - reunion and festival

chapter 8 - reunion

hinata was dazed and lifeless leaning on her balcony which was on the first floor of the house above the entrance._ How boring...I wish I could go to the festival with sasuke-kun._..hinata pondered.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Hinata I'm home."

_Geez! i am really going crazy now! I can even hear sasuke-kun's voice even though he's not supposed to be here until tommorow! _Hinata sighed with a worrisome expression on her face.

"Ahem!"

_there it was again...sigh I really am crazy now..._

"Are you going to come down and open the door or do i have to go up to you!"sasuke shouted in disbelief.

_Unbelievable! She didn't even notice I was here!_The dejected Uchiha thought with his self-esteem taking a blow!

"S-SASUKE-K-KUN!" Hinata finally shrieked in shock as she finally looked below the balcony!

Below the balcony wearing the green shinobi jacket and a blue jumper was the sasuke uchiha staring up at her...

Hinata rushed downstairs in uncontrollable excitement! she felt she was more alive and lively again! Flinging the door open she finally came face to face with sasuke under the orange sunset sky.

"Hey." sasuke said coolly, pretending to be unfazed even though it was clear he had a slight blush.

It felt like Hinata hadn't seen sasuke in ages, he stood there hands in his pockets, gazing at her eyes calmly, with his milky skin, jet black silky hair and defined features.._...was sasuke ever that handsome before? _Hinata questioned herself as her heart went racing.

Her heart was beating fast like a drum as she finally removed her gaze from his captivating eyes. _W-what shall I s-say?! W-what shall i d-do! _hinata panicked! She had so much she wanted to say and she didn't know how to greet him back! her trembling arms jerked up slightly...she wanted to hug him...but she restrained herself because in the end she was just too shy...all she could muster up and do was...

"H-hey...S-sasuke-kun..." Hinata replied with a sorry expression but her eyes sparkled full of adoration for sasuke and a gentle smile was placed across her lips.

"Geh!" Sasuke was taken aback by her loving gaze..._W-what had happened to her!_he wondered...

"L-let's go inside" Hinata stuttered as she made way for him to enter the door.

_Ehhh?! That's it?! No hugs, no "I miss yous", nothing?!_sasuke thought in shock standing still as he turned to stone with his mouth wide open, _M-maybe I acted too cool damn it! _the uchiha writhed and then he finally gained his composure and entered the house.

The two of them finally entered the sitting room and sasuke sat down while hinata prepared to give him drinks.

"S-so s-sasuke kun how come you are back so early?" hinata questioned.

"O-oh the mission finished early so i came back. " Sasuke replied sensing that the atmosphere was unusually warm between them.

" Y-you must be awfully tired! let me get your room ready so y-you can rest!" hinata kindly suggested but she was interrupted with an unusual reply.

"No." sasuke replied

" You don't need to worry, Im not tired.."

"Instead get ready we are going out soon to the festival."

"I b-bought this for you to wear so wear this and get ready..."Sasuke blushed as he glanced sideways handing hinata a midnight blue, silk yukata embellished with white flowers.

Hinata was awestruck. Such a beautiful yukata sasuke had bought for her. Her eyes lightened up! it was her first present from sasuke...

"T-thank you..." hinata replied shyly still in awe.

Hinata went to try on the yukata while sasuke drank water sitting on the sofa waiting anxiously for hinatas return.

"U-um...I f-finished changing...i-its beautiful b-but..." hinata stuttered nervously from behind the wall.

" W-what's the problem? don't worry just come out and show me.." sasuke nervously spoke.

"I-its just a bit tight..." hinata stammered as she finally emerged from behind the wall.

"T-tight on m-my c-chest..." hinata stuttered with embarrassment as a hot blush spread across her red face.

sasuke spit water out from his mouth like a jet, his ears bright red. Coughing and spluttering along the way as he laid his eyes on hinata.

She was beautiful in a midnight blue yukata what you would call a dark beauty! her long navy hair and her fair complexion with rosy tints on her cheek matched her dark blue yukata with white flowers perfectly. Also it wasn't exactly tight but it perfectly outlined her perfect figure which sasuke never knew existed...since she always wore baggy clothes... sasuke just stared at hinata silently, he was speechless with his hot face blushing madly!

"U-um s-sasuke-kun, y-you've been staring f-for a while n-now..." hinata hesitantly stuttered scratching her blushing face, unable to meet his gaze.

"H-how do i l-look?" hinata nervously asked.

"You- Um! You look -! You look g-great!" sasuke stuttered unable to collect his words together!

"B-but d-don't worry! Y-you don't have to wear this yukata if you don't want to!Actually you don't need to wear it!" sasuke quickly blurted out!

It's not that the yukata was too daring or anything it was actually a perfect fit but sasuke didn't want anyone to lay their eyes on Hinata his wife as he knew she would steal the spotlight completely in the festival as she just simply looked classy and stunning!

However hinata became glum as she wanted to wear what sasuke had gifted her...

"N-no i'm d-definitely going to wear this! Since sasuke-kun you thoughtfully bought it for me!" Hinata replied with determination!

_Argh! I'll buy you more yukatas! It's not about that! _sasuke stressfully thought!

But it was too late to argue as the festival would end soon. Due to hinata's insistence sasuke also wore a black yukata, which suited him immensely as hinata stared in awe and so sasuke just sucked it up and pouted his face as they headed towards the festival.

Under the moon lit sky the festival looked even livelier! The weather was also perfect, with a clear midnight sky perfect for fireworks and a warm breeze drifted through the festival. Rows of stalls with bright lanterns lined the streets, some stalls had games others were food stalls. The streets bustled with colourfully dressed people in yukatas, all laughing and chattering away.

Sasuke and Hinata walked through the festival admiring the sight. Sasuke was right. Where-ever they turned all eyes were on them...

"Oh my isn't that the hinata hyuuga and the sasuke uchiha! they look stunning! what a classy couple! "

"Wow! is that hinata hyuuga?!"

"Who's that girl! she looks ho-"

before the man could finish his sentence sasuke glared at him...with a deathly gaze.

"Kyaaah! its sasuke-kun!" girls shrieked!

"He's sooooo handsome! kyaaa!"

"Ugh! how did she end up with him!" a few girls gave snarky remarks.

"...geh!..." hinata blurted. For some reason unknown to her she seemed to be slightly irritated with all the attention sasuke was getting...

Sasuke sighed...as he could not fend off all the stares hinata gained. So instead he decided to steal a glance of her as well, however unluckily for him their eyes met! Both were caught stealing glances at each other and they both quickly turned their heads away turning bright red as an awkward silence filled the air.

Although it had been a while since they began walking through the festival, neither of them had uttered a word since they left...the festival atmosphere had made them both shy, as the air around them was awkward, nervous but also warm. They didn't talk but walked side by side next to each other...enyoing each other's company. Sasuke decided it was time to break the silence and said, " H-hey Hinata let's go to a stall...is there any you want you visit first?"

Hinata nodded her head shyly and said, " L-let's go here f-first.."

The stall hinata was pointing to was a game stall where you had to catch a goldfish with a paper net. Both of them crouched down rolling their sleeves up ready to play the game.

"Hmph! this looks easy!" sasuke cockily grinned.

"N-no sasuke-kun! it's much harder than you think!" Hinata warned.

"Ha there is nothing an uchiha can't do!" sasuke retorted, shocked at how hinata could find it hard!

"Seriously...I'm not kidding...but if you really believe it's easy then..." hinata nervously mumbled.

Sasuke now took it as an insult to his uchiha pride. He thought hinata had no confidence in his abilities...there's no way he could let that carry on. This was the time to show off his skills and impress Hinata.

"Oh is that so...Well we will see! How about a bet! Whoever catches the first goldfish will get to make a wish and the loser has to accept it!" sasuke cockily grinned full of confidence.

"Sigh...alright" Hinata sighed with her eyes closed and a worried expression on her face.

The competition started as they both started to target their fish!

"Here I go!" Sasuke shouted excitedly.

sasuke plunged his net into the water attacking his fish like an eagle!

_SNAP!_

"W-What!" sasuke shouted in shock and despair!

Sasuke's paper net had broken and snapped due to his intense actions and the collision with the water.

Hinata chuckled with her eyes closed finding sasuke's frustration cute! Sasuke was even more insulted now his face blushed a little as he was embarrassed but he couldn't say anything back to the hyuuga who was laughing at him as he found her giggling adorable.

"I-I want to buy another net!" sasuke ordered as he was determined to win this time!

The game continued and sasuke had already used three nets. By now the fishes were avoiding sasuke like he was the plague, as they feared for their life but meanwhile Hinata who had been just watching sasuke adoringly...

"Here sasuke-kun, this is how you do it..."hinata said with a gentle smile.

The fish didn't avoid hinata unlike sasuke. She gently scooped her paper net underneath a large orange gold fish and calmly brought it up from the water. It was like watching a work of art as sasuke's mouth gaped open at her effortless attempt.

Hinata smiled back at sasuke and said, "looks like I won! so I win the bet!"

Sasuke blushed as he got embarassed that he had lost and had a shocked expression on his face!

"Sasuke- kun you're not that good at all in this game! When was the last time you came to a festival?!"Hinata nervously teased sasuke as this was a rare opportunity and she could still see sasuke was being a sore loser.

However sasuke eyes grew cold and lifeless...he didn't expect a question like that...

"...The last time I went to a festival...was when i had a family..." sasuke replied lifelessly...

Hinata froze.

She did not mean to open up a wound she was just joking and asking...

"W-well then we will have to come here every year. I can't have my husband the uchiha sasuke failing at this simple game!" Hinata spoke giving a warm, apologetic smile... doing her best to comfort sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he didn't expect hinata to reply like that! He blushed as it was the first time Hinata had called him her husband and his heart skipped a beat. He smiled back at her and nodded. They both go up ready to walk around the festival.

As they were walking alongside each other through the festival, their hands by-mistakely brushed against each other. As they were sensitive to each other's touch their bodies jumped a little as they retracted their hands...both of them blushed side by side...Sasuke realized this was the perfect opportunity for him to gather courage and hold hinata's hand so his hand swooped in to hold her hand but -!

"Sasuke! Hinata-chan! Here! Here! it's good to see you! " uzamaki naruto shouted waving his hands towards them.

_Ugh! I could almost kill you naruto !_an annoyed sasuke cursed as he missed his opportunity to hold Hinata's delicate hand.

However not only naruto but haruna sakura also emerged from behind naruto…. and they made their way towards sasuke and hinata...


End file.
